The University of Texas at Brownsville/Texas Southmost College (UTB/TSC) is a minority serving institution (92% Hispanic base) committed to the development of biomedical research. Programs sponsored by the Minority Biomedical Research Services (MBRS) of the National Institutes of Health play a critical role in complementing UTB/TSC resources to develop these activities. SCORE funds in particular are essential to develop a strong core of scientists with competitive research programs in biomedicine. As detailed in the recently funded proposal, UTB/TSC's commitment to biomedical research includes hiring new faculty with expertise in biomedical research as well as providing opportunities for existing faculty members pursuing biomedical research. This supplemental application includes a request for additional core equipment for funded SCORE investigators and for two new pilot projects from: Dr. David Hicks and Dr. Andreas Hanke each respectively. These proposed research projects while contributing to the career development of these applicants, will also enhance, expand and compliment the current biomedical research on campus in infectious diseases as well as the molecular mechanisms of infectious diseases. The funding of these projects will substantially increase the competitiveness and research capabilities of UTB/TSC, and continue to increase the number of funded biomedical research scientists at the University. Furthermore, the success of this application will contribute to the development of internal collaborations and the necessary scientific environment to develop successful R01 applications in the near future.